


Devil off my Shoulder

by OnceUponANightmar



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-07
Updated: 2018-08-07
Packaged: 2019-06-23 12:50:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15606660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OnceUponANightmar/pseuds/OnceUponANightmar





	1. Chapter 1

James POV

    My head throbbed in pain, but what can I say? I'm standing in a club for the first time; this isn't just ordinary club either. No it's the town's strip club. Definitely not my choice of pass time. I'd much rather be at home or even the church, but my friends insisted that I go with them. After only being here ten minutes I have already had girls come up at me, attempting to seduce me.

I lost my friend two minutes into the night. I sat down at the bar and ordered a drink; okay so I may not be the typical church raised catholic but so what I like to enjoy myself every now and then. As I sit there nursing my drink, a tall well built man sauntered out onto the stage. I didn't bother listening to what he was saying until everyone started to cheer and clap. As i was finishing my drink four young women walk out onto the stage. The music started. That was when I saw her for the first time.


	2. Chapter 2

Anabeth's POV

My life can crumbling around me when i turned five. My mother and sister died in a car accident and this lead my father to be a drunk and an addict.

Apparently at some point in his attempt to get the drugs he needed my father took money or something from the wrong person and couldn't pay it back. That's when I became the treasured property of Cesare Marvita or as I used to call him Cesar Salad. I’m now eighteen and still in this hell hole.

~

'Hey Beth?' I looked up from my book to see my one and only friend Hyde. 'What's up, Hydration?' he smiles at the childish nickname I had once given him. 'Whatcha reading?' Hyde sat down beside me reading the page I was on. 'One of the amazing stories of Sherlock Holmes, just trying to see if I can kill Marvita and get out of this hell' I don't even have to look at him to tell that he is overreacting.

'Why? and leave me here all alone? how could you?!' he says trying to sound anger and betrayed 'You can have all the whores and sluts you want when I'm gone.' Hyde takes the book out of my hands and hugs me. 'A hundred whores can't even compare to you.' I smile and lean into the warm embrace of the hug.

'I wish we could stay like this forever.' I looked up at Hyde seeing the sun reflect perfectly off his face. 'I would want nothing more than that, but we can’t' he sighed slowly letting me go. I felt cold and the feeling of not wanting to be anywhere but his arms. 'Cesare wants to talk to you. We've kept him long enough; we don't want it to happen again' I cringe at the memory of what Cesare did to us the first time we made him wait.

_~ Ten years ago ~_

_'I called you twenty minutes ago! You know how busy I am!' There was no way to react fast enough to avoid his hand making contact with my cheek 'Who was with you? Who was so important that it made you late?'_

_Cesare wasn't the nicest person in the world but he always told me that he was like this to get me ready for what the world throws at me._

_'H-hyde, sir' he shook his head. 'Hyde will get his punishment later; you get a week in the room'_ _I tried to hold back the tears from the stinging pain coming from my cheek and the fear of being in the room for a week with no food._

_Cesare noticed and hugged me telling me that it was for the best and that the week would go by fast. I nodded then walked to the room hearing the door lock behind me._ _That was the first out of many times I went without food._


End file.
